


Rude Awakening

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attention Whore Leeteuk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, just a little plot, who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: On stage with hundreds of thousands of people staring at him wasn't the way Jungsoo had ever imagined to be a situation in which his modesty was at stake; not like that.





	1. steel gaze

**Author's Note:**

> -request from @voodoo_vixx_n; hope you don't mind me changing a few elements to allow the plot to flow smoother!
> 
> heyo just thought i'd let y'all know that;
> 
> a) smut's in the second chapter again
> 
> b) this wasn't based on any concert/ss in particular,
> 
> c) i have never been to any suju live performances (a bitch be broke and unlucky)
> 
> d) and i'm not sure how dorm situations with the group would be like now,
> 
> so pardon all the details i'm pulling from my ass; and enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking game: take a shot of water each time an innuendo pops up. sorry not sorry, couldn't help myself ;)

There they were, wearing those black jackets and black pants; albeit new and just a hair classier, with no ridiculous low-cut that exposed ninety-five percent of the chest. (It was Hyukjae's request.)

  
You may have guessed it - _Bonamana_. People weren't sick of it, and no one would ever be.

 

And although many revisions went into their look for current  _Bonamana_ performances, for this particular tour in Japan, the members agreed to bring back the old look _just once_. Of course, their wonderful stylists managed to mingle that with trendier options magnificently and just about all the members were ecstatic.

  
Except Jungsoo. Or, Teukkie-hyung.

  
-

  
"Teukkie-hyung, you have to do that no-shirt thing. _You have to_ , it's iconic." Hyukjae's devil horns poked out as he grinned, everyone in the meeting room turning to him with surprise.

  
"Seconded." Kyuhyun nodded and scribbled it down on his notepad.

 

While Jungsoo vehemently baulked, Donghae clapped his hands loudly like the excitable seal he was and that amplified the sinking feeling in Jungsoo's stomach, and he knew he was screwed. At that point, laughter was echoing from the walls of the room and only Jungsoo was frozen at his seat, mouth agape.

 

"Well, wouldn't it be too cold? We can't have Leeteuk's nipples freezing off." Shindong expertly defended Jungsoo. And proceeded to kick him down the cliff. "But, that would be really fun."

  
"No, no, no, no, no, no-" Jungsoo shook his head and hand at Hyukjae, smiling from embarrassment if anything. He tripped over his humble arguments and failed to convince the others.

 

"Don't tease Leeteuk-hyung like this," Ryeowook slapped Kyuhyun's arm, albeit laughing himself. "He should have the last say."

 

"No, the no-shirt, just a jacket look is _in_ again. Haven't you seen _Love Shot?_ Kai looked amazing!" Kyuhyun banged a fist on the table. The members are losing it but Hyukjae managed to pipe in again.

 

"Chanyeol was really sexy. And Suho did it too, right? See, Teukkie-hyung! Suho did it, you could so pull it off again! It will be revolutionary for all old men out there." And with Hyukjae's last comment, the room was swayed and Jungsoo stripped of any authority.

 

The majority voted for the suffering of Jungsoo's nipples and it was the end of the meeting.

 

Heechul was silent throughout most of the conversation, only bursting out in giggle fits a few times at the hundreds of ways Jungsoo tried to cover his red face. And the reasoning was simple, Jungsoo would look good.

 

He'd look _too good_ , and Heechul had been distracted by that whole time.

 

Well, that, and how he'd cover that tent in his pants when the group got up to leave.

  

-

 

Jungsoo grimaced at the feeling of squeaky leather on his skin, the now cringe-worthy memory of putting that outfit on eight years ago returning ten-fold. He shivered when the stylist left, with literally nothing to adjust.

  
But when he looked in the full-body mirror, Jungsoo surprised even himself.

 

He had a few months of intense core workouts - you gotta make the most of the situation you're in, right? - but he didn't realise he was _that_ toned. Meekly, he flexed and checked himself out.

  
With the make-up covering up most of the wrinkles on his face, there was a large chance for anyone to assume Jungsoo was twenty years younger. His skin appeared tighter than ever and his muscles bulged out nicely. The bright lighting created deep shadows in the crevices of his six-pack and chest, seriously flattering Jungsoo. He wasn't feeling too self-conscious anymore.

 

And, _oh_ , was Heechul drinking this all up. He was parched and Jungsoo, the dewdrop teetering right off the tip of a leaf. He peeked with a side-eye as the Kims fiddled with his hair.

  
Heechul wasn't blind. In fact, his senses were specifically heightened when it involved Jungsoo. He noticed how hard his forearms and thighs now felt when he'd grip them out of friendliness, how Jungsoo's loose clothing were mysteriously shrinking and how sleeves clung onto his biceps more.

 

The perseverance and dedication Jungsoo cultivated to sculpt his chiseled body was borderline insane.

  
But Heechul's ability to hold back from pouncing onto Jungsoo had long crossed that line.

 

For weeks then, Heechul had been hoping to catch Jungsoo shirtless when he'd ramdomly show up at his house to 'hang out', all to no avail. Eventually, the itch in Heechul's throat to just ask Jungsoo to get naked was relieved; somewhat ethically.

 

 -

 

It was during one stormy night when they were on Jungsoo's couch, watching some movie with buttered popcorn and heavy platonic romance in the air. Jungsoo munched on the popcorn without a care, unable to notice Heechul subtly stealing glances at him. Heechul cleared his throat.

  
"I don't know if you have noticed," Heechul began out of nowhere. "But I've been trying to check you out. And, uh- you're hot- no, I mean- Well, I mean, _you're hot_ , but- _Fuck_ , I just really want you to take your shirt off."

 

Jungsoo choked on the popcorn in his mouth, barely making out a sputtered 'what?'. He made prolonged eye contact with Heechul, seeing his lip twitch from anticipation. Jungsoo swallowed.

  
"You serious right now?" He quietly asked. Heechul nodded.

  
"Dead serious. But, y'know, if you don't want to-"

  
"Well," Jungsoo cut him off, starting to chuckle. "I never expected this. This is so- Wow. Thank you? But uh, I guess I could just, um-"

 

And Jungsoo set the bowl of popcorn down, playing with the hem of his thin shirt. It was cold in the room and the hair on Jungsoo's skin stood as he began to lift his shirt up. Heechul, however, could only feel - and radiate - heat.

  
There was a brief moment where Jungsoo was sitting straight up, shirt just over his shoulders and still over his eyes. Heechul could see lines dipping under his chest and forming an incomplete 'v' ending where Jungsoo's pants began, the dim lighting from the movie playing in Jungsoo's living room giving his torso a cool glow.

 

When Jungsoo had the shirt in his lap he slouched his shoulders slightly, and kept his shy gaze on the ground. His nipples were hard. Heechul's licked his lips and his neck was hot.

  
"Can I.." Heechul leaned forward, hand inching closer to Jungsoo's closed lap. Jungsoo awkwardly laughed, but puffed his chest out anyway.

 

Jungsoo was trying to flex his stomach. Yet, Heechul's delicate and fleeting cold touches tickled and distracted him easily, frequently flinching. Heechul was chuckling out of nervousness too, hands running down Jungsoo's abs and fingers pressing into curves.

  
Heechul was breathing hard and Jungsoo could feel it on his chest. They were suddenly too close for Jungsoo's comfort and the way Heechul burned his touches onto him made Jungsoo bite down on his lip. Then suddenly, Heechul brushed over a nipple.

 

It was an accident. Honest.

 

But that didn't stop Jungsoo from pulling his arms over his chest immediately, yelping. Even Heechul surprised himself when he realised what he did, snappily withdrawing his hands from Jungsoo's chest.

 

Heechul's embarrassment reflected in Jungsoo's eyes and he stuttered without forming words. His lips flattened into a line, Jungsoo's cheeks reddened as his thoughts raced. Finally, he stood up, shocking Heechul again. Jungsoo put on his shirt with great haste and his eyes flitted around. He grabbed a half-full cup of coke from his peripherals.

 

"I'm gonna get more cola." Jungsoo paced to the kitchen, shakily announcing.

 

So Heechul was left suffocating on his half-baked regret as the white noise of a movie played on in the background. They sat at opposite ends of the couch after that.

 

-

 

Of course, they received their closure after that; Heechul's sincere apology and Jungsoo laughing it off like it wasn't anything important.

 

And it really shouldn't feel like it, neither.

 

It wasn't Jungsoo's intention to be kept up all night by the memory of Heechul's gentle hands. It wasn't like he planned on caressing over where Heechul had been.

 

At the same time, Heechul just couldn't rub the smooth finish of Jungsoo's skin off his fingertips. He'd gotten a taste of ambrosia and the temptation to take another sip was so unhealthily alluring. Which left Heechul thinking about he'd go about it.

 

-

 

Jungsoo was dripping with sweat and a sheen of damp gold layered over his exposed torso. His voice was smooth and blasting from the towering speakers surrounding the concert hall. He rolled his hips and the audience screamed louder. Heechul made his way to the front of the stage, next to Jungsoo.

 

Like choreographed eight years ago, Jungsoo laid his head back against Heechul's shoulders, not needing to even check if he was there; because he'd always be, firm and warm shoulder waiting for Jungsoo. Jungsoo was panting and he rested most of weight back on Heechul's shoulder and even leant his back against his.

 

Just that, he wasn't back-to-back with Heechul.

 

The fans were roaring almost violently, and it was then Jungsoo became hyper-aware of Heechul's breath fanning over his cheek and singing into his ear, with something poking at him just under his butt.

 

Heechul hooked an arm over Jungsoo's neck, making him bend backward more onto Heechul's chest. Jungsoo blindly conformed and did nothing - was too stunned to do something - while Heechul hiked a leg up in between his legs abruptly and the hand on Jungsoo's neck dragged nails down his chest to the belt buckle too tight around Jungsoo's crotch then. Jungsoo was feeling too much in too many places and he knew he needed to move away soon.

 

The hand resting on Jungsoo's belt was suddenly gone and Jungsoo barely had enough time to register Heechul switching the microphone in his hands and the arm hidden by them, out of the audience's plain view, reached further below and squeezed Jungsoo's ass. Jungsoo stiffened and his dick stirred between his legs.

 

Although, what really had Jungsoo literally tripping on stage was when Heechul pushed Jungsoo off him with his hips; sensual thrust, somewhat soft cock grinding on him and all. Jungsoo fell forward a few steps before catching himself, unable to continue singing as he snapped his head back to gawk at Heechul. Jungsoo was nearly trembling and his lips had gone dry, he couldn't believe he had become so turned on for a fleeting second in front of thousands of people.

 

And Heechul? Smug piece of shit winked at Jungsoo, shamelessly basking in the tremendous, frantic cheers from the crowd all around them.

 

-

 

"I need my eyes bleached and memory wiped clean." Hyukjae yelled tiredly, hands over his eyes.

 

On the drive back to the hotel they were going to stay in while visiting Japan, the members groaned in utter disbelief and disgust remembering the spectacle that was _'Teukchul is real! Omo!'_ on stage. Kyuhyun recalled once when he'd caught his own parents in the act, and the members seemed to tune into that story. The members in the front seats, that was.

 

None of them had been willing to sit next to Jungsoo or Heechul, displaying mock nauseousness at the sight of them after the concert.

 

So, Jungsoo and Heechul were sitting at the back. Alone. Fully-clothed this time, though.

 

The van was cramped and Heechul and Jungsoo only had a sliver of empty space between their thighs, seemingly refusing to touch. Jungsoo was getting warmer and he desperately wanted to blame it on the poor air-conditioning at the back, but he knew even just bringing it up would mean small talk. With Heechul. And he didn't need the compact backseat being the second-most compressed place.

 

On the other hand, Heechul had that familiar bug in his throat nipping with want to just- say something. He searched aimlessly for words to make sense in his head to solidify the message he'd half-assedly thrust onto Jungsoo. _He wanted him._

 

And, well, those were the words Heechul whispered into Jungsoo's ear. He had subconsciously sealed the minuscule gap between their bodies and he could see the goosebumps appearing along Jungsoo's forearms. Jungsoo's fingers curled into his palms and he exhaled more audibly.

 

"I know." Jungsoo softly replied.

 

Heechul put a gentle hand on Jungsoo's knee and rubbed circles with his thumb, trying to sense for reluctance. But Jungsoo only smiled. Heechul ran his hand up Jungsoo's thigh, stopping before the dip of his crotch. Jungsoo kept his gaze down, on Heechul's thin fingers inching closer to the bulge in his pants.

 

And suddenly, Jungsoo shut his eyes and had to bite down on his lower lip, a whimper just caught in his throat when warm pressure prodded at his covered cock. Heechul's eyes flicked from his ministrations to Jungsoo's scrunched features. He leaned into Jungsoo's ear again.

 

"Don't make it so obvious. You already looked like you came." He breathily chortled. Jungsoo gulped and did his best to keep a straight face, staring intently at a spot on the ground.

 

The other members were starting to quieten down. Which was good, because it meant they'd be too beat to turn around. Which was also bad, because it meant that Jungsoo was threading dangerous territory and had absolutely no choice but to keep mum. And with the way Heechul's fingers circled around his balls and pinched at the tip, it was hard.

 

-

 

Jungsoo was shivering when the van pulled to a stop. His cock was pressing against his pants unfavourably and he was so uncomfortable. It had been too much but now he needed far more. He needed Heechul's hands and mouth all over him. At the point, he didn't care too much if it had to be on that wide open stage again, eyes coming in from all directions. As long as Jungsoo got Heechul's cock somewhere in or on him.

 

Everyone else groggily hopped off the van, complaining about being sore in all different places and dreamily murmuring about the fresh feeling of a hot shower and good night's sleep. Meanwhile, Jungsoo stumbled out of the van awkwardly, hands strategically over his very awake crotch and hiding behind a confident and stupidly relaxed Heechul.

 

Their luggage were already arranged in separate rooms. And Heechul wasn't originally sharing one with Jungsoo.

 

Luckily, Donghae decided to bother Hyukjae in his and Jongwoon's room for a while, which gave Heechul some peace of mind when he dragged Jungsoo in and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

There were already clothes and belongings strewn over the bed and desk but the mess didn't matter as much as Jungsoo's lips.

 

Heechul shoved Jungsoo back against the door and stole them, biting and sucking at his bottom lip eagerly. His hands pinned Jungsoo by the shoulders and Jungsoo let it all happen, moaning softly as he opened his mouth to let Heechul swirl his tongue with his. The kiss didn't break any time soon and Heechul made the most of the time by unbuckling Jungsoo's pesky belt and shucking his pants and underwear to the ground. Jungsoo whined at the sudden exposure and his own hands found purchase on Heechul's sleeves, gripping tight.

 

Jungsoo's cock was shamefully hard and red at the tip, poking Heechul's clothed thigh over and over as they continued sharing air and saliva. Then Heechul lifted a leg to press his knee at Jungsoo's balls and taint, earning a delicious mewl from him. Jungsoo's chest now heaving, he pulled away and hung his head, bated pants coming from his swelling crimson lips.

 

The harsh fabric created painfully pleasurable friction against Jungsoo and he dug his nails into Heechul's forearms.

 

" _Fuck_ , Chul, stop teasing, _shit._ " Jungsoo whined.

 

And just as Heechul was about to make his snarky comeback, the clicking of the door handle alarmed them.

 

From the outside, Donghae pushed against the door, confused, unsure why it was suddenly so heavy. He tried pushing harder, but it wouldn't budge. So he knocked on the door.

 

"Heechul-hyung? Are you in there? I think the door is locked or something, it won't open." Donghae innocently rapped on the door again.

 

And on the other side of that door, Heechul and Jungsoo were leaning all their weight on the door, comedic expressions of shock on their faces.

 

"D-Donghae-ah, you can't come in right now. I'm naked," Heechul suddenly blurted. Jungsoo held back a snort and instead shot Heechul a look. So Heechul thought again. "I mean, Teukkie is naked."

 

Jungsoo's eyes widened and he gave an even disapproving look. Heechul was panicked, but starting to giggle all the same.

 

Donghae was beyond perplexed. But didn't pay the excuses much mind, just shrugging with a laugh.

 

"What are you talking about, hyung? Teukkie-hyung is in there? Anyway, I just need my phone charger, let me in."

 

"No."

 

"What the-"

 

And Heechul and Jungsoo are freaking out, giggling silently with their hearts beating out of their chests. Then Heechul came up with an idea to get Donghae away.

 

His hands were currently pressed flat against the door to stop Donghae from barging in, and he trapped Jungsoo between his arms snugly. Without second thought, Heechul sealed his lips over Jungsoo's again. Their mouths moved in sync and Heechul pushed himself even closer when he dropped one hand from the door, the other bending at his elbow to push against the thumping door with his arm. Heechul's free hand sneaked up Jungsoo's chest and he pinched at a nipple roughly.

 

Successfully, Jungsoo yelped out loudly and he covered his mouth in shock. Heechul hoped that was enough for Donghae to get the hint.

 

They listened to silence for a beat.

 

"Oh no, what happened? Is Teukkie-hyung hurt?"

 

_This delusional fucking angel._

 

"Donghae-ah, hyung forgot his phone in the van. Can you get it for him? Quickly!" It was Jungsoo's turn to sputter out nonsense with hysteria. He crossed his fingers and his heart rate shot through the roof hearing Donghae hesitantly agreeing and stalking off.

 

Both Heechul and Jungsoo were surprised that it worked, but didn't waste any more time before locking the door fully and recollecting themselves.

 

Jungsoo was still hard. And the rush from a second ago dissolved into horny energy, his pupils dilating again as he preyed on Heechul's plump lips. Jungsoo could finally lift his back off the door and he kissed Heechul first, hands going behind Heechul's neck to bring him in again. Heechul blinked away the initial surprise and ran his hands along Jungsoo's sides, picking up his shirt and throwing it behind him.

 

The sexual atmosphere returned quickly and Jungsoo cupped Heechul's cock through his pants, a groan vibrating at the back of Heechul's throat. Jungsoo dropped to his knees. He nuzzled the happy bulge and gingerly unzipped his diligent zipper to fish his hardening cock out. Heechul hissed and twitched when Jungsoo licked at his tip.

 

"Were you planning this?" Jungsoo murmured against Heechul's cock. "Teasing me on stage. Getting me hot and leaving me needy for the rest of the night?"

 

Heechul felt blood making its way down to his cock as Jungsoo began sucking only at the tip, tongue flitting over the slit rapidly. He gave the response Jungsoo wanted to hear.

 

"Yeah, I did. And you liked every second of it. You liked it when all the fans were keeping their eyes on you as I ground my cock on your ass. Loved every humiliating second of it, didn't you? Attention whore."

 

Jungsoo's cock throbbed. He pushed more of Heechul's cock into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Heechul's hands tangled Jungsoo's hair as he swallowed his cock, cock hardening inside Jungsoo's mouth and stretching his lips, Jungsoo moaning at the engorging cock he needed to ruin him soon.

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all are hydrated now.
> 
> oh, what? y'all still thirsty for smuttier smut? tsk tsk. click on, then.


	2. reciprocated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than i'd hoped, but i hope y'all enjoy it regardless, ya sinners! <3

Heechul's cock was hot and heavy and Jungsoo's tongue. He swirled over the tip and tongued at the slit lovingly. Jungsoo popped off Heechul and rested his cock along his face, leaning on his nose and cock head bumping his forehead. Tongue peeking out again, Jungsoo lapped at the underside of the base of Heechul's cock and sucked one of his balls, pulling at the tightening sack.

 

The sight of his cock on Jungsoo's face made Heechul gnaw on his lip. Heechul rutted against Jungsoo's mouth and his bangs tickled his cock.

 

"Fuck, you look amazing." Heechul rubbed his thumb in circles on Jungsoo's scalp. Jungsoo was staring right into Heechul's eyes as he made a show out of inserting the cock tip too slowly.

 

"God, I never expected you to be able to look like this," A hand tugging Jungsoo's hair, Heechul sighed again. "All desperate for cock. So happy to be on your knees like that."

 

Jungsoo responded by taking as much as he could without using his throat yet, cheeks enveloping Heechul's cock and tilting his head left and right with each bob. His tongue dragged on the cock and he coated it with his saliva generously, licking every inch of (fore)skin.

 

Then Jungsoo pulled off Heechul with one last suck and he let his mouth remain in the same 'o' shape, growing warmer as the string of saliva from his tongue to the tip of Heechul's wet cock stretched dipped in the middle from gravity.

 

Heechul caressed Jungsoo's cheek down to his chin with a dainty hand and picked up the saliva with his fingers, spreading them across with his thumb.

 

"I might not even need to use lube with you spitting on my dick like that." Heechul murmured, two fingers resting on Jungsoo's tongue. Immediately, Jungsoo's lips closed over the fingers and Heechul pushed them in to the knuckle. It didn't take long before Heechul forced a third finger into Jungsoo's vacuum-mouth.

 

While that happened, Jungsoo's own hands travelled down his body and he held his cock, pumping slowly. Heechul saw that as a sign to speed things up. He takes his fingers out of Jungsoo's mouth abruptly, and Jungsoo doesn't get to question anything before wet fingers pulled his chin upward to kiss Heechul flat on the lips.

 

Heechul helped Jungsoo stand, tongue prodding open Jungsoo's pliant mouth. He then ran a hand down Jungsoo's chest and toyed with a hardened nipple, feeling Jungsoo's groan on his lips. Heechul guided Jungsoo to the nearest bed; supposedly Donghae's, but that doesn't matter.

  
The sheets were so soft and Jungsoo got comfortable, on his back and knees apart. His body is hot and tingling with the need to be touched again. So his fingers pull at the sheets when Heechul doesn't get on top of him, back turned to him at the vanity.

 

"Chul, come here and fuck me." Jungsoo whined at Heechul's reflection on the large, oval mirror, fancy frame made of gold flowers twisting into an arch.

 

"Save your voice, you needy hoe," Heechul ripped open a packet of lube and let his fingers drip with the viscous liquid. "Otherwise you _really_ won't be able to sing tomorrow."

 

And Jungsoo shut up. But his body burned with want to keep whining and just get Heechul to fuck him. He was moving too slow and Jungsoo was getting irritated with that itch in his asshole. Finally, Heechul dipped the bed with his weight and he pressed two fingers into Jungsoo's hole. Jungsoo tensed.

 

"Two already?"

  
"You don't want that?" Heechul quickly paused.

  
"No! No, just-" Jungsoo spread his legs further and did his best to relax. "Go slow. For now."

 

Heechul, now a little hesitant, entered one finger and had the second one close behind. He paid attention to Jungsoo's expression; eyes half-lidded and gazing at Heechul's fingers, biting down on his lip and no trace of severe discomfort. Heechul pushed the second finger in, stopping inside of him as Jungsoo hissed. Then Jungsoo exhaled through his mouth and licked his lips, nodding meekly at Heechul.

 

"Are you okay?" Heechul's eyes softened and his tone calmed Jungsoo enough to relax further.

  
"Yeah," Jungsoo breathed. He licked his lips. "Keep going. Please."

 

So Heechul curled his fingers and scissored on.

  
Soon, Jungsoo was panting and moving his hips with Heechul's fingers, trying to get him to reach that spot in him. Heechul gingerly pushed in the third finger. Jungsoo dropped his head back and his body almost went slack entirely, elbows shaking as they barely propped him up.

 

Then Heechul found it. And Jungsoo clenched and yelped. Heechul massaged the soft tissue, Jungsoo now groaning and rutting his hips back on Heechul's fingers desperately.

 

"Thicker," Jungsoo moaned. "Thicker. I want your cock stretching me."

  
Heechul laughed and pumped his fingers harder. Jungsoo mewled.

 

"My fingers aren't good enough?"

  
"No," Jungsoo then corrected himself. "No, _no_. Love your fingers. I just- Please, Chul, fuck me open. Please."

 

Heechul's cock twitched. He blinked to the side to confirm the condom was there. He listened on to the squelches of Jungsoo's ass and his continuous pleas.

 

"What would Donghae do if he saw you like this?" Heechul wondered aloud. He felt Jungsoo tighten around his fingers, and Heechul raised his eyebrows. Well, shit, time to milk the fuck out of this discovery.

 

Heechul removed his fingers and Jungsoo lazily watched him put the condom on, breathing hard and face blooming red.

 

"Would he even be surprised to see his hyung so needy?" Heechul tested again. He saw Jungsoo's toes curl and his stomach flex. "Can you imagine that, Jungsoo? The members watching me take you apart like this?"

 

Jungsoo flinched when Heechul placed his hands on his thighs. He didn't realise he was getting so sensitive. His throat was dry and his mind too foggy to respond. But his cock was leaking and he keened when Heechul went on.

 

"Can't even answer, huh? I'm sure you'd love it, anyway. Love the feeling of people watching your asshole get ruined by my cock," Heechul saw Jungsoo's hole twitched as he lined himself up. "You love the thought of your bouncing cock on display while you moan to attract more attention. You want people to see, to stare, don't you, Jungsoo?"

  
"Oh, _please_ , Chul, _just fuck me_ , please," Jungsoo panted like he'd already been fucked. His eyebrows were knitted together and his cheeks and neck were searing hot. "Need it, need it _so_ bad."

 

Heechul shuddered when Jungsoo's tight warmth engulfed his cock whole. He waited for Jungsoo to finish adjusting before attempting to pull out, wary of Jungsoo's whines; learning to separate pain from pleasure.

 

"I want it rough. Hard." Or maybe Heechul didn't have to.

 

Yet, Heechul played safe. Even though he'd already thrusted harder than he should, Jungsoo wasn't having any of that vanilla pounding. Jungsoo grunted before pushing at Heechul's pelvis with a hand.

 

"Pull out, out," Heechul did so quickly, his questions dying in his throat when Jungsoo pounced and trapped him under his arms. His really muscular arms. "Let me ride you."

 

It was fascinating to see a built man like Jungsoo squirming and letting out high-pitched moans while he fucked himself on three fingers. Heechul was all for that and he ran his hands down Jungsoo's tough torso and traced his abs.

 

"I thought you wanted to get fucked?" Heechul would like the main event to begin, too.

  
"I-I do, I do." Jungsoo reluctantly pulled his fingers out, then hurriedly rutted his wet hole against Heechul's standing cock.

 

When Jungsoo moaned before sliding down, Heechul took a quick glance overhead.

 

In the mirror, Jungsoo's body was featured as the highlight it damn-well deserved to be. Muscles glistening in sweat and tall, thin cock at attention. Heechul watched Jungsoo's expression scrunch and Jungsoo whined louder when he was caught staring at himself. Within the next moment, Heechul hissed at the walls that suddenly surrounded his pulsating cock - narrower than before.

 

Jungsoo panted in staccato, hips grinding down in figures of eight and fingers twitching on Heechul's stomach. Heechul focused back on the real deal.

 

"What a sight," One hand held Jungsoo's gyrating hip and the other trailed up to pinch at Jungsoo's nipple. Jungsoo's hips stuttered. "You look so pretty like that, fucking down onto my cock,

 

Then Heechul thumbed at the slit of Jungsoo's dripping cock and Jungsoo's tongue rolled out.

 

"Getting wet like this. Such a dirty, dirty slut, putting on a show."

 

Tingles rushed down Jungsoo's body and he quivered at Heechul's harsh praise. He bit down on his lip and locked his hips for a moment, eyes trained on Heechul then.

 

"You fucking love it, too," Jungsoo began bouncing up and down on Heechul's cock, the slap of his ass against Heechul's thighs so satisfying. "Don't you want to show people I'm your slut? Moaning like a bitch just for you?"

 

Jungsoo didn't get a response, or maybe he didn't hear it. He was mewling as Heechul started thrusting with him, getting deeper in him. Heechul brushed against that sweet spot again and Jungsoo cried out a broken version of Heechul's name.

  
Soon, the heat wafting from Jungsoo's burning body surged when Heechul rubbed cold fingers at his nipple, pinching and pulling. His other hand was placing feather-like touches on Jungsoo's cock and Jungsoo found himself leaning forward with each consecutive ricochet of his hips.

 

"Please, please, please," Jungsoo whimpered, hips movements becoming more erratic. "Touch my cock, Chul. Touch me, make me cum."

 

Heechul made a ring at the base with his fingers, amusedly watching as Jungsoo desperately fucked into that hole.

 

"Should I?" He shortened the diameter of the ring, pulling whines from Jungsoo again.

  
" _Fuck_ , please? I've been good. I've been so good, haven't I?" Jungsoo scarcely made his slurred speech clear, drool spilling from a corner of his lips.

 

A cross between a moan and a scream came from Jungsoo's throat when Heechul finally wrapped his hand around his throbbing, red cock.

 

"You have. You've been a very good boy, Jungsoo," Heechul massaged his thumb into a sensitive spot behind Jungsoo's cock head. "You can come now."

 

And Jungsoo's raw throat created one last strained scream as Jungsoo painted Heechul's stomach with his cum, shooting on and on. Jungsoo rocked back onto Heechul's cock too quickly and he shivered. A soothing hand stroked Jungsoo's thigh as he came down from his high.

 

"Okay?" Heechul whispered. Jungsoo only nodded. Then he straightened and quietly groaned, scrambling to find his voice.

 

"Oh, sorry, hold on, let me-" And Jungsoo pulled out slowly and sank down on the bed, taking the condom off Heechul's cock.

 

Heechul moaned instead of protesting, Jungsoo's inviting lips stretching around his cock eagerly. He patted Jungsoo's head as he rolled his hips shallowly, tired but horny.  
Luckily, Jungsoo did all the work and even licked Heechul clean of cum after he came, hand pulling at Jungsoo's hair. Heechul lazily looked at Jungsoo wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The only word that popped into his head was _'beautiful'_.

 

It could be the blithe post-sex feeling kicking in, but Heechul really believed he saw love in Jungsoo's smile and bright, dark brown eyes before they kissed. Slowly and sweetly.

 

-

 

"The walls aren't sound-proof," Kyuhyun nonchalantly picked a breakfast muffin with the tongs. "You people are disgusting."

 

The group had gone down to the breakfast buffet and were in line, taking samples of each dish. Jungsoo and Heechul stood next to each other, confused at Kyuhyun's statement. Then they tensed.

 

 _Ah, so that's why Donghae never came back to the room_ , Heechul guilty glanced at Donghae who was far at the back of the line, looking more tired than usual. Kyuhyun tried scowling, but he could only laugh at Jungsoo's reddening ears.

 

"Just _getting a room_ isn't enough for you two? Geez, be more considerate next time." And Kyuhyun is shushed by a red Ryeowook, coming in to defend his hyungs.

 

Jungsoo and Heechul are pushed down the buffet line and as Jungsoo shakily picked up a waffle, Heechul nudged his shoulder with a stupid, stupid grin.

 

"There's gonna be a next time."

 

"Oh, _shut up_."


End file.
